danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הוואי
ראו בהמשך * כיצד חטף הדוד סם את גן-העדן – על הוואי - הרצאה מרתקת של פרופ' הרסגור 200px|thumb|ימין|מבט על האי י - המקור ויקישיתוף 200px|thumb|ימין|זרימת לבה בצילום מסוק - המקור ויקישיתוף 200px|thumb|ימין|מיקום באי בין האיים - עיר הבירה הונולולו היא על אי צפונייותר המקור ויקישיתוף * ראו גם :הוואי - הרי געש הוואי (או האי הגדול) (Hawaii) הוא אי שנוצר מהתפרצויות וולקנייות באוקיינוס השקט. היא חלק ממדינת הוואי של ארצות הברית. גודלו כ-10,432 קמ"ר והוא האי הגדול ביותר מכל איי מדינת הוואי האחרים גם יחד. הוא מונה 158.400 נפש. סמלי האי הם הצבע האדום והפרח לאהואה. שמו של האי ושל הדינה מקורו בשמו של הוואילואה, נווט פולינזי אגדי שגילה את האי. יהדות מדינת הוואי חב"ד A shul is more than just a synagogue. A shul which is Yiddish for a place of prayer and study, is a home for any jew looking for a warm and spiritual place to grow. At Chabad, everybody's welcome. Bring the whole gang. And while the kids are making new friends at their special "kid-friendly" service, treat your soul to something special. With a "come as you are" attitude, you'll feel right at home. No matter where in Hawaii you live, work or study, if you are looking for a place to express your soul, this shul's for youהמקור Congregation Sof Ma'arav Aloha and Welcome to Congregation Sof Ma'arav Established in 1971, we have committed ourselves to create a supportive and caring havurah in Hawaii's community and a spiritual oasis for our visitors from around the world. Visitors are always welcome. We are an egalitarian, participatory, lay-led havurah. We depend on each other to make Congregation Sof Ma'arav a sanctuary for those interested in awakening their Jewish heritage through education and spirituality. Shabbat and festival services are held at the First Unitarian Church of Honolulu, 2500 Pali Highway. On Saturdays, Torah study begins at 9 a.m., and Shabbat services are held from 9:50 a.m. until about noon. An oneg (lunch) and social hour follow services. Babysitting is always available during services. Havdalah, special events, and programs are sometimes held at the homes of members. המקור Temple Emanu-El Located in the heart of Oahu, Temple Emanu-El was established as a congregation in 1938 and has served the spiritual, emotional, life event and physical needs of Hawaii's Jewish population since then. Its current synagogue was consecrated in 1960. בית שלום The Jewish Congregation of Maui The Jewish Congregation of Maui will work to serve the needs of all Jews who reside on Maui or visit Maui. Beit Shalom should be an open invitation to Jews from all backgrounds - from all the movements, observance levels and practices of Judaism. On behalf of the Congregation I extend our invitation to Maui's visitors, the members of the congregation, and all Maui's residents. Visit our Beit Shalom, our House of Peace, and experience the feeling we hold in common that this is our home. המקור Our Mission Sof Ma'arav is dedicated to observing and preserving the religious and cultural heritage of Judaism. We are committed to enriching our children with the knowledge, understanding and appreciation of our faith and Israel. מהויקיפדיה העברית [thumb|600px|מרכז|Satellite picture of the island of Hawai'i Hawaii, the archipelago’s youngest and largest island, is featured in this low-oblique, north-looking photograph. Apparent are the three main volcanoes that have created the big island—Mauna Loa [13 679 feet (4169 meters), the easiest to recognize with its rift zone and dark, riblike basalt lava flows that radiate outward from the higher elevations; brownish-looking Mauna Kea, slightly taller at 13 796 feet (4205 meters), but lacking the dramatic appearance of Mauna Loa; and Kilauea near the south-eastern coast. The multiple craters of Kilauea feet (1243 meters) are not easily discernible in this photograph. Kilauea and Mauna Loa continue to be two of the world’s most active shield volcanoes as they periodically add new acreage to the big island.]] הוואי (באנגלית: Hawaii, בשפת הוואי: Hawai'i, תעתיק: הַוַיְאִי ) היא קבוצת איים ב המהווים את המדינה ה-50 בארצות הברית. זוהי המדינה הדרומית ביותר בה והיא שוכנת במרחק של כ-4,000 קילומטרים מהחוף המערבי של ארצות הברית. על-פי מפקד האוכלוסין של שנת 2010, חיו בהוואי באותה שנה כ-1.3 מיליון איש. העיר הגדולה ביותר במדינה היא עיר הבירה, הונולולו. כמדינה בארצות הברית, יש להוואי כמה מאפיינים ייחודיים: היא המדינה האחרונה שנוספה לאיחוד. היא אחת משתי המדינות היחידות מחוץ לרצף היבשתי של ארצות הברית (המדינה השנייה היא אלסקה) והיחידה שאין לה שטח על יבשת כלשהי. היא המדינה הדרומית ביותר של ארצות הברית, והיא היחידה שנמצאת כולה באקלים טרופי. מבחינה אתנית, היא המדינה היחידה בארצות הברית שאין בה רוב לבן, ויש בה השיעור היחסי הגבוה ביותר של אזרחים ממוצא אסיאתי מקרב מדינות ארצות הברית. הוואי היא גם הבירה העולמית של בעלי חיים בסכנת הכחדה, והמדינה היחידה בארצות הברית המייצרת קפה בכמות תעשייתית. מקור השם מקור השם הוואי "Hawaii" כנראה מבוססת על שפת ילידי הוואי למילה "מולדת" (Owhyhee). היסטוריה אנתרופולוגים מאמינים כי איי הוואי אוכלסו לראשונה בידי פולינזים לפני כ-1,500 שנה. ההיסטוריה של מתיישבים ראשונים אלה מוכרת רק דרך סיפורי עם שעברו מדור לדור. למרות עדויות מעורפלות על ביקורים מוקדמים יותר, הביקור האירופי הראשון באיי הוואי נזקף בדרך-כלל לזכותו של החוקר הבריטי קפטן ג'יימס קוק, שביקר באיים בשנת 1778 והיה הראשון שפרסם את מיקומם המדויק. קוק כינה את האיים "איי סנדוויץ'", על-שם מממן מסע המחקר שלו, ג'ון מונטגיו, הרוזן הרביעי מסנדוויץ'. לאחר סדרת קרבות שהסתיימה בשנת 1795 אוחדו האיים בסיועה של הממלכה המאוחדת לממלכה בשנת 1810. ממלכת הוואי התקיימה בין השנים 1810 עד 1893, כאשר בית המלוכה הודח. בזמן קיומו של בית המלוכה שלטו באי שתי שושלות - שושלת Kamehameha ושושלת Kalkaaua. שרשרת של הפיכות ב-1840, 1852, 1864 ו-1810 הביאו לכך שהשלטון המרכזי האבסולוטי של בית המלוכה נחלש ושהוקמה במקביל ממשלה נבחרת. ב-1843 ניסה האנגלי לורד גורג' פולט (Lord George Paulet) לספח את האיים לממלכה המאוחדת בתואנה של פגיעה בנתינים בריטים. לאחר מחאות על מעשיו הכריזו בריטניה וצרפת כי הן רואות בהוואי מדינה עצמאית, והשלטון והעצמאות הוחזרו למלך הוואי. ארצות הברית סירבה להצטרף להכרזה של אנגליה וצרפת. בימי כהונתו של הנשיא ויליאם מקינלי, ב-1898, סופחה הוואי לארצות הברית והוכרזה על ידי הקונגרס של ארצות הברית כטריטוריה של ארצות הברית. כשישים שנה לאחר מכן ב-21 באוגוסט 1959 הפכו איי הוואי למדינה ה-50 של ארצות הברית. ב-7 בדצמבר 1941 תקפו מטוסים של האימפריה היפנית את בסיס חיל הים האמריקאי בפרל הארבור שבאי אואהו. המתקפה על פרל הארבור הובילה להצטרפות ארצות הברית למלחמת העולם השנייה. בשנת 1973 הועבר השידור החי הראשון באמצעות לוויין מחוף אל חוף מהוואי, שידור שבו הופיע הזמר אלביס פרסלי, במופע מיוחד. באי הגדול של הוואי פועלת משנת 1992 תחנת כוח גאותרמית שנבנתה ומתופעלת על ידי החברה הישראלית אורמת. נשיא ארצות הברית ה-44, ברק אובמה, הוא יליד הונולולו, בירת הוואי (אם כי כסנאטור הוא ייצג את מדינת מגוריו, אילינוי). גאוגרפיה הוואי מורכבת מ-19 איים ואטולים עיקריים במרכז האוקיינוס השקט. מניין האיים המלא, כולל האיים הקטנים יותר והאיים הקטנטנים של כל אטול, הוא 137. הוואי היא המדינה היחידה בארצות הברית ששטחה ממשיך לגדול, בשל פעילות געשית באיים (בעיקר מהר קילוואה). הערים העיקריות הן הונולולו (באי אואהו), הילו (באי הוואי), ליהואה (באי קאואיי) וקאהולואי (באי מאווי). ;איי הוואי לפי סדר גודלם * הוואי (Hawai'i) (ידוע גם בשם "האי הגדול") * מאווי (Maui) * אואהו (O'ahu) * קאואיי (Kaua'i) * מולוקאי (Moloka'i) * לאנאי (Lana'i) * ניאיהאו (Ni'ihau) * קאהולאווה (Kaho'olawe) יש עוד מספר איים בצפון-מערב אשר מיושבים רק בילידים או אינם מיושבים כלל, וכן כאלו המשמשים כבסיסים צבאיים בלבד. הרי געש האי הוואי עצמו הוא נקודה חמה ויש בו שני הרי געש פעילים, מאונה לואה שהוא הר הגעש הפעיל הגדול ביותר על פני כדור הארץ, וקילוואה, אשר נחשב להר געש הפעיל ביותר בכדור הארץ . צוקי קאלאופאפה הצוק הימי הגבוה ביותר (1,010 מטרים) שוכן בכפר קאלאופאפה באי מולוקאי שבהוואי. למרגלותיהם של הצוקים נמצא האוקיינוס השקט. ממשל ופוליטיקה ממשלת מדינת הוואי דומה ל עם התאמות שמקורן בתקופת ממלכת הוואי. הרשות המבצעת מונהגת על ידי מושל מדינה וסגנו, הנבחרים ביחד. שאר הממשל ממונה בידי המושל. הרשות המחוקקת היא מערכת דו-ביתית המורכבת מבית נבחרים בן 51 נציגים ומסנאט בן 25 נציגים. בשני הבתים מחזיקה המפלגה הדמוקרטית ברוב. הוואי נוטה לתמוך במפלגה הדמוקרטית בבחירות לנשיאות. מאז מערכת הבחירות של 1960, הצביעה המדינה בקביעות למועמד הדמוקרטי (למעט שני מערכות ב-1972 וב-1984), ונחשבת לאחת המדינות הנאמנות ביותר למפלגה. הסנאטורים המייצגים את הוואי הם מזי הירונו ובריאן שץ היהודי, חברי המפלגה הדמוקרטית. שני נציגיה של המדינה בבית הנבחרים של ארצות הברית הם דמוקרטים. כלכלה עד הפיכתה של הוואי לטריטוריה של ארצות הברית, הייתה כלכלתה מבוססת על חקלאות, ענף בו הועסק מרבית כוח העבודה האזרחי במדינה. עם הסיפוח, פיתחה ארצות הברית את החקלאות, בעיקר את מטעי קנה הסוכר והאננס והמבנה התעסוקתי נשאר חקלאי בעיקרו. במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה הפכה הוואי לבסיס צבאי אדיר בו רוכזו כוחות אמריקאיים שנועדו לפעול נגד יפן. כחלק מהתהליך התפתחו שירותים לחיילים וכן תעשיות עזר לשוכנים ולצבא. הוואי הייתה תחת משטר צבאי, משטר שהכתיב לחלק מהתושבים תפקידי שרות בתוך בסיסי הצבא (ניקיון וכביסה למשל) והכתיב לאחרים עבודה בבתי מלאכה שקמו לטובת המאמץ המלחמתי. דמוגרפיה | valign="top" width="25%" | | valign="top" width="25%" | | valign="top" width="25%" | |} הערים הגדולות 250px|ממוזער|מפת צפיפות האוכלוסין של מדינת הוואי | valign="top" width="50%" | |} קובץ:Honolulu From Punchbowl.jpg|הונולולו קובץ:S. Hata Building, Hilo.jpg|הילו קובץ:AirViewKahului.jpg|קאהולואי השכלה סמלי המדינה ראו גם *יהדות הוואי קישורים חיצוניים * ויקישיתוף * ויקיטיול * * * הערות שוליים קטגוריה:ארצות הברית: גאולוגיה קטגוריה:מדינות ארצות הברית * קטגוריה:אטולים באוקיינוס השקט קטגוריה:ארכיפלגים קטגוריה:ארצות הברית קטגוריה:תופעות וולקניות